Forbidden Sins
by Phoenix Ruisse
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the definition of cool, controlled and collected. But what happens when Roxie, the devilish addition to Slytherin, turns him into a raging inferno of fiery passion? Can he resist her...or will he play right into her evil plans? DMOC


LADY ROXIE FAITH AND DRACO MALFOY.

Bring Me To Life.How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

CHORUSFrozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life.

CHORUSBy Evanescence.'' Father? You wanted to see me? '' Draco said pointedly, clicking the brass door to the cellar closed. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was standing at the corner of the darkened room, studying a portrait on the stone wall.Draco shivered slightly. The room was cold and damp. The only light came from several flaming torches bracketed to the walls at frequent intervals. Draco stalked through the crisscrossing spiderweb aisles of dusty wine shelves, dutifully ignoring the eerie breeze tugging at his black robes.'' Father? '' he repeated. Malfoys did not like to be kept waiting, even by one of their own.

'' Ah. Draco. Come,'' his father replied silkily, his grey eyes flicking impatiently over at him.

His son had matured greatly over the summer. Once short for his age, Draco had now surpassed the heights of his friends. He was as tall as Lucius now, and Lucius was a tall man. His shoulders had widened and his voice had dropped steeply. He was now a man. And it was time for him to be told.Draco joined his father at the crest of the room. He had not noticed before, but underneath the picture on the wall, a blue flame, burning steadily, was ensconced in a crystal vase that hung from a clinking silver chain. It illuminated the portrait of the vivacious woman in the picture.'' Study her,'' his father commanded. Draco let his cold, steely eyes linger over her delicate jaw, her emerald green eyes, the blackest hair he had ever seen, hanging in tousled ringlets to her graceful waist, her creamy unblemished skin, full red lips...she was alluringly beautiful.'' Who – '' he began hoarsely. Lucius smiled nastily. So. It seemed his son was affected by the mere image of her...'' This, son, is one of the greatest witches of all time. In her time, she was a Slytherin, as dark as the blackest, deepest magic of the Occult. It is said, though do not discuss this with anyone else for safety reasons, that she was more powerful than...'' Lucius' voice dropped to a stealthy whisper. ''...the Dark Lord himself. Indeed, she challenged him on several occasions. It is said she is still out there...journeying the bowels of Hell in her quest for power. Indeed, it is known among the enlightened that she took Hades for her servant. She disappeared many years ago, when I was at Hogwarts. No-one has heard of her...for years. '''' Until now. I have it upon good authority that the Lady of Death, the Queen of the Dark Arts, is back. And she will go to Hogwarts, to announce her return. For the establishment owes her two years worth of magical learning...two years she is determined to have. When she arrives, son, you must ally yourself with her. For she will bring about the fall of that crackpot Dumbledore. She and the Dark Lord will ally and rid the world of its filth, cleansing it with a reign supreme. Do not be surprised at her abilities, for she is powerful beyond what you can imagine. It is said she commands the army of Hell, son. And you will join her.

I need you to become her first servant, a devoted servant, Draco. And do not think of becoming...involved with her, for it is known she bewitches many with her devilish beauty. You must not fall into that trap, Draco, or she will steal your soul. And the Dark Lord needs that,''

Lucius laughed coldly. '' Just do as I say son. Ally with Lady Roxie Faith. And carry on the Malfoy traditions,'''' Yes, Father,'' Draco answered softly. Already he was intrigued. Why had he never heard of her name before, if she was so great? His father seemed to read his mind.'' The Dark Lord is referred to as You Know Who because of the fear his name instils. But the fear connected with the Queen of Dark is far greater. People are still terrified, over twenty yeas later. She is so mighty, so potent, even the mere thought of Her brings grown wizards to their knees, Draco. The Ministry, indeed the magical world, has struck the thought of her from their minds, so afraid are they. They refuse to even think of her and her reign. Only one continues to. And this year, he will get his comeuppance. Albus Dumbledore,'' Lucius breathed quietly into Draco's ear.'' She is a weapon, Draco. Even the Potter boy has never heard of Her. That makes her a mystery, an enigma. Which is exactly what she wants. She will be in Hogwarts and she will rule, from within. And you, son, will represent the Malfoys. You will become her follower,'''' Yes, father,''

Lucius smiled maliciously.

'' You will make a fine Malfoy, Draco. Just do not forget your family,'' Draco nodded, still enraptured by the portrait of the beautiful Roxie Faith. This year, he would have some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxie pulled the hood up, so that it cowled her face. She could not wait to see Dumbledore's reaction.What a fool She looked up, her large liquid eyes on Hogwarts Castle. She had to admit it was impressive. A magnificent edifice, enhanced by twisting turrets and steeples, each solitary window of stained glass darkened with the shadows of the night. She could sense the fevered excitement emanating from the Great Hall. It was time.Roxie closed her eyes, revelling in the familiar, powerful surge of energy as her magic woke within her. Her surroundings amalgamated together, forming an eddy of shapes and colours, until...she was standing in the Great Hall.Dumbledore, the wizened man robed in a dark blue cloak, looked up, his words dying on his lips. Roxie threw off her cloak, revealing her low cut black silk dress, slit high up the leg to show her garter, shaking her cascade of midnight hair.'' Well, Albus. Aren't you going to say hello? '' she greeted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. His twinkly blue eyes lost some of their fervour, widening behind his gold rimmed spectacles in astonishment. Roxie shrugged, then allowed her gaze to sweep the room.As one, the students hardly dared draw breath. They shrank back under her imperious stare. Roxie laughed richly.''_ So_ sorry I'm late...but better late than never, isn't that correct Albus? ''

'' But...'' Ernie MacMillan spluttered, breaking the silence that had fallen. '' No-one can Apparate into the school...it's protected by enchantments and sorcery...I read it in Hogwarts: _A History,''_

This thought also seemed to have struck the few who had actually read the book and, suddenly, they appeared frightened.'' Roxie,'' Dumbledore finally spoke, as though merely stating fact. Roxie briefly glanced at the wand he had raised loftily.

'' That will not be necessary, Albus. All I wish for is the chance to complete the schooling I am owed. Do you intend to duel with me? '' Roxie replied, smirking, her voice taunting.

Dumbledore's face hardened and, for once, the twinkle died entirely from his startling blue eyes.'' Miss Roxie Faith Amory. You have eluded your schooling until now. You expect me to believe that you have no particular reason for claiming what is owed you now? No other intentions, perhaps? ''Roxie exhaled slowly, her temper flaring.

_How dare he speak to me like that? If he knew what I have sacrificed...what I have done to return..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

'' I think, that this conversation would be better served in private, Albus. After all, prying ears and eyes should be discouraged from...eavesdropping,''  
This comment struck a nerve with Dumbledore, Roxie noted, pleased. She let her eyes settle on Severus Snape. Interesting. So he was in Dumbledore's service now. He had his wand out and, Roxie grinned, was surveying her with a mixture of shock and fear.'' Tonight, Albus, we will discuss matters. Now, I am hungry. I see no reason why I should not attend the feast, under your watchful eyes? ''A vein throbbed in Dumbledore's neck, but he nodded stiffly and sat down slowly, his eyes boring into Roxie's back, she noted with annoyance._He can't do anything, anyway. His oath is bound by ancient magic. Right now, I'm the one in control _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Roxie stalked toward the Slytherin table gleefully, a spiteful smirk lurking at her lips.

'' Hmm. Green and silver always did look good on me,'' she drawled, glaring at a gangly firstyear, who, at one look from Roxie, leapt up and scurried away, freeing his chair.

Roxie serenely sat down, her haughty gaze whisking the table. The Bloody Baron glided down the table toward her and bowed.'' Lady,'' he croaked, majestically brushing the food with his icy body. Roxie smiled languidly, fluttering her hand in a gesture of mutual respect.'' Baron. We meet again. As I foretold,'' The ghost bowed once more, before floating away to converse with the other spirits. Roxie allowed herself a brief smile. She was the only witch the Bloody Baron had ever truly respected. It gave her pleasure.Roxie began to study the faces of her fellow Slytherins, who were having a rather stilted conversation. She smiled wickedly. Her superior hearing picked out the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who were discussing her urgently. Hufflepuffs were quieter._Probably terrified_,

Dumbledore was silent, his unnerving gaze settled on her. She sighed irritably, tossing her hair in exasperation. Then her eyes met cold, grey ones. A shivery thrill shot up her spine.

He was tall. Much taller than her. But, of course, she was petite. His blonde hair was slicked back and he was staring openly at her, his expression guarded. His jaw was well-defined, his skin pale, as though spun with moonlight. Even from her position, she could see his full lips, the flecks of silver in his penetrating eyes.She dropped her gaze slowly, her eyes ravishing his broad, muscular shoulders. Yummy   
It had been a long time since a wizard had enticed her, but maybe this year, she'd make an exception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: **Well? Any good? Or just utter rubbish? It's a very dark plot...I like it, so hopefully you will too?????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! And check out my other story: ' James&Lily ', under Phoenix Ruisse. Thanks everyone! **


End file.
